Marry?
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Robin and Starfire are a couple. At last! Robin starts to act all weird. then he gets down on 1 knee and pops the question! What will she say? READ AND FIND OUT. hope u enjoy!better thn it sounds


Robin smiled, staring into his girlfriend, Starfire, eyes. She smiled back softly. They were sitting on the couch, clasping hands. They leaned close and began to kiss.

_Its been a long and winding journey, but I__'__m finally here tonight, _

_Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light._

_Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies_

_There__'__s nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes._

While they were kissing, Robin thought back to the time when he fist met Starfire.

_My dreams came true, when I found you,_

_I found you, my miracle…._

He had been walking through the park, when he noticed a gorgeous red head. When he had looked closer, he could see scratches and bruises. Her lip had been cut open and she was bleeding profusely.

He had talked to her, asking what had happened. Turns out her boyfriend, Xavier, had raped her.

_If you, could see, what I see, that you__'__re the answer to my prayers_

_And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel,_

_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here_

Taking pity on her, he took her to titans tower and helped her get her life on track. And after a few days, they were in love. Starfire, being unsure at first, made Robin promise he would never do what Xavier did. Robin agreed without hesitation.

_Standing here before you, feels like I__'__ve been born again_

_Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name…_

Sucking his mind back into reality, Robin pulled away from Starfire. She opened her eyes, genuinely surprised. He stared at her. He brought her hands to his chest. "Star, I need to tell you something incredibly important. OK, well, you know how we first met, I knew you were the woman of my prayers. The answer to my prayers." Starfire's eyes began to water.

_If you could see, what I see, you__'__re the answer to my prayers_

_And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel,_

_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here_

Robin got off the couch and got down on one knee. He transferred one of his hands into his pocket and kept it there, holding both of Starfire's hands in one. She gasped. "Starfire, Kori Anders… I have something important to tell you and I hope you say yes" He whispered. Starfire had tears running down her cheeks.

_Brought me here to be with you,_

_I__'__ll be forever grateful (Oh forever grateful)_

_My dreams came true,_

_When I found you_

_My miracle…_

Robin took off his mask, letting Starfire see how truthful and serious he was about this. "Kori Anders, Princess of Tamaran, Starfire. Will you marry me?" He said, tears brimming in his eyes. Starfire gasped and started to cry.

Robin drew out the ring from his pocket and held it out to her. She choked when she saw the ring. It was 89 carrot gold and covered in diamonds. It was practically, a different continent.

_If you could see, what I see, you__'__re the answers to my prayer_

_And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel,_

_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here…._

Starfire flung her arms around Robin's neck, hugging him tight. "Yes" She cried. "Yes yes yes YES!" Robin stared at her in amazement. "Really!" He whispered. "Yes" Starfire repeated, laughing. Robin smiled and stood up. He slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her. Starfire stared at the ring. She then turned to Robin. They shared a passionate kiss.

_Yes they brought me here…_

_If you, could feel, the tenderness I feel,_

_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here…._

**A/N: Well? Waddya think? Good, bad or sad? Lol. Well, this song is called "Angels brought me here" By Guy Sebastion. Should I add another chapter to this or leave it? PLZ TELL ME. BTW, I want to make you guyz happy. Audience Awwws. **

**Yer. Aren****'****t I nice. Sniff. Is there such thing as a 89 carrot gold ring? If there isn****'****t, just picture the most expensive and beautiful ring ever made and that would be the ring im trying to describe.**

**Lol. Well, plz review and tell me what you think! OK? OK DIMI! YAY. Before I go, WHO WATCHED ROVE WITH DANIEL RADCLIFFE IN IT? IT ROCKED. He is SO funny and he was wearing a suit and he****'****s so pale.**

**Him and Rove were comparing who had the hairiest legs. Lol, And daniel had sox up to his knees and Rove said he would turn gay for Dan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. It was so freaking funny!! And OMFG! I JUS REMEMBERED SOMETHING!!! ROVE IS FILMED IN SYDNEY!**

**AND AND AND DANIEL WAS HERE AND WHAT IF HE IS STILL HERE. OMFG IM SO HAPPY CUZ I LIVE IN SYDNEY. OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG. **

**Sorry bout that but I am the biggest harry potter fan EVER. I swear to god, I read the 7****th**** book in one day. I am a fast reader. Seriously, if you don****'****t believe me, ask Ash Pash. ASH PASH, TELL EM. Lol. I swear to GOD people. I****'****m not lying. I****'****m not a liar.**

**Unless it****'****s something to do with school but… well anyway. Woops sorry. I COMPLETEY veered of track with this. SOZ PEOPLE. Well, plz review my story!!**

_Clueless Dummy_

**P.S HARRY POTTER ROX**


End file.
